


Distracting

by pukefiend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emetophilia, Masturbation, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Pining, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is sick while he and Gerard are supposed to practicing, and it's so distracting that Gerard has to go jerk off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is referred to with both he and they pronouns throughout this story, as they are nonbinary.

Frank Iero grasped his fingers around his stomach, face twisting into a grimace. Underneath his fingers, his stomach churned uneasily. He bit down on his lip, fighting back a strong wave of nausea. His mouth was wet with saliva, and he swallowed thickly to regain control of himself. Frank took a deep breath, his stomach slowly settling. 

“Hey Frankie!”

Frank turned his head slowly to avoid making himself dizzy, locking eyes with Gerard. 

“Oh, hi Gee,” he replied softly, trying to smile as if he wasn’t uncomfortable. The hot sun beating down on the stage made the nausea swell slightly as the combination of fever and heat made sweat break out on his pale brow. 

“You look...pale,” Gerard said as they approached Frank, taking a seat on a nearby speaker. Their hazel eyes roamed Frankie’s face. His hair was soaked with sweat, clinging damply to his pallid forehead. His cheeks, by contrast, were pink as rose petals. 

“Y-Yeah, I don’t...feel great,” Frank muttered.

The sight of Frank had given Gee an indication that he might be ill, but hearing him admit it made Gerard blush uncontrollably. 

Everyone knew Gerard was into puke; that was no secret. The assumption generally was that is was a weird interest though, and not much more. Gerard was okay with that, and it was true enough. The part he wasn’t so fond of explaining was the way vomit made his heart race and his cock stiffen in his jeans. That was a little more difficult to explain, and he didn’t bother. It was easy enough to keep secret until moments like this. 

It was worse when it was someone he was attracted to. 

“I-I’m sorry to hear that,” Gerard stuttered out. “You, uh, gonna be okay to do a little practice today though?”

Frank breathed out slowly, contemplating his answer before he spoke.

“Mhm, I think so. If it gets worse, I’ll tell you,” he said. 

“Okay,” Gee said with a nod. “Your guitar is in the case over there.” Gee pointed it out for Frank. 

“T-Thanks,” Frankie replied, slowly making his way over towards the case. When he crouched down beside it, he could taste bile creep up his throat. He swallowed hard to keep it down, undoing the metal clasps on the case.

Gerard couldn’t keep their eyes off Frank. He sighed to himself, absently casting his gaze to the mic stand on the edge of the stage. 

Frankie grabbed his guitar and slipped the strap over his head. The sudden weight on his neck made him lurch forward sickly. He breathed out shakily. 

“Jesus,” he whispered to himself, “I feel so sick.”

Gee felt his breath hitch when he heard Frank admit to feeling ill. They walked up to the mic, their fingers sweaty on the mic stand. 

“Check?” Gerard said softly. They could hear their voice reverberating subtly, confirming that the mic was set up for practice. Not as loud as it would be for the concert, but loud enough that he and Frankie could hear each other. 

They could hear Frank strumming his fingers absently across the guitar strings. Frank burped quietly, but the mic in front of him picked it up just slightly. 

“Sorry!” Frank apologized with a squeak. Gerard had to hold back a moan. Frank’s burp was still soft, but it hinted at his growing illness. 

“Y-You sure you’re okay?” Gerard said. “We don’t have to practice right now.”

“It’s fine,” Frankie said, unconvincingly. He bit his lower lip, swallowing hard. His stomach felt uneasy, but he strummed his guitar, trying to distract himself. 

“If you say so,” Gerard said softly. “Do you have anything in mind you want to practice?”

Frank pressed his lips together tightly, thinking about it. 

“Could we do the bridge in-”

A sudden, strong wave of nausea cut him off and he let out a sickly gag. Gerard whirled around to look at him, but Frankie raised a hand to try to indicate he was alright.

“J-Just felt a little sick there, sorry,” Frank said. 

“Okay no no no,” Gerard protested, trying to hide their hardness when they turned to face Frank. “You’re clearly not feeling well. Just, just, have a seat for a second or something, okay?”

Frank sighed, but he slipped his guitar off his neck. 

“I’ll get some water, okay? Is that good?” 

Gerard nodded. “Yeah, take care of yourself.”

Frank made his way to where he saw a large pack of bottled water. He wrapped his arm around his nauseous belly, walking slowly. 

“Fuck,” he murmured. Gerard could hear him, and they bit back a whimper. Frank’s illness was so distracting, so exciting and arousing, that Gerard couldn’t focus on anything. They were pretty much staring, and they silently hoped Frank couldn’t tell. 

Frank leaned down to grab a water, and he could feel the bile rise up his throat. He clamped his fingers over his mouth, quickly standing back up with a bottle of water squeezed in his clammy hand.

“G-God,” he muttered, opening the water bottle. He slowly took a sip of the cool water. He did feel kind of overheated from his illness, so the water helped. 

The uncomfortable, uneasy feeling in his gut still didn’t subside, and his mouth felt wetter than normal, nearly flooded with spit. He swallowed it back with another gulp of water before he closed the bottle up and tossed it to the ground. 

“L-Let’s just…” Frank said slowly, feeling uncomfortable as saliva filled his mouth again. He swallowed thickly, walking back towards Gee. 

Gerard was blatantly staring at this point, unable to tear their eyes away from the arousing state Frank was in. 

“Oh fuck,” Frank cursed, wrapping both arms around his nauseous belly. Bile crept up his throat, and he could feel his stomach clench up as he gagged. 

“No fuck, Gee, I’m gonna be sick,” Frankie whimpered, letting out a sickly retch.

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath at Frank’s words. He stood firmly planted in place, unsure if he should move closer to Frank or further away. 

Frankie doubled over harshly, making a disgusting gagging sound as his half-digested breakfast spilled out of his mouth onto the stage. Gerard nearly came in their pants, managing to just clench their legs together tightly instead and watch.

Frank puked up a second splash of chunky beige vomit, his fingers gripping into his heaving sides. His noises were wet and choked, and the sour taste in his mouth was making him feel even sicker. 

A thinner splash of bile gushed out of him, and the force of his retching brought tears to Frank’s eyes. When the last wave was out of him, Frank was left coughing and spitting. 

“Aw- hhh- fuck-” Frankie moaned, resting his hands on his bent knees. He stood slowly, his body protesting dully. 

“Gee,” Frank began.

Gerard had both of his hands pressed in front of his boner, and his mouth hung slightly open in shocked arousal. Their eyes flitted between Frank’s pale, sweaty face where a string of drool hung off his lip and the splatter of vomit that had collected near his feet. 

“I- uh- excuse me-” Gerard sputtered, too aroused to form an excuse. He hurriedly headed backstage, leaving Frank to clean up his own mess. 

Gerard quickly located a bathroom, throwing himself into it. They slammed the door shut, locking it with shaking fingers. His pants felt irritatingly tight, and he quickly unzipped them. He was so hard that his cock was leaking precum, which had formed a wet patch on his boxers.

He shoved his boxers down, moaning when he grabbed his cock. 

“Oh fuck me,” he whimpered, stroking himself. They smeared the drops of precum down their shaft, picturing the way Frank had looked when he was spewing. Gerard was already moving his hand quickly, his grasp tight. Their breath came out in short gasps, and they could already feel pleasure coiling up to their gut.

He rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock, his mind wandering to the way it would have felt to have Frankie puke onto him. They imagined the hot, wet mess splattering onto them instead of the stage floor, and their pace on their cock quickened.

“Oh please,” Gee groaned, “fucking please…”

He could feel himself getting achingly close. He could feel his heartbeat, and his cock throbbed in his hand.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” they cursed.

“Oh Frank!” they moaned, spilling hot cum onto their hand. His hips thrusted needily and he bit down on his lip.

Their breathing hadn’t even returned to normal when they heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Can...can I please get in there to wash up?” Frank asked hoarsely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
